Moonstruck
by BabyDollHeart
Summary: Elena has four over protective brothers, Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Finn. Fresh out of high school Elena gets a kindergarden teacher internship with two of her friends. Elena doesn't have much time for dating, but what happens when Damon Salvatore, controlling, womanizing, no good, street fighter walks into her life, and Elena cant seem to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note**__: Hey, so this is all human, you read the summary otherwise you probably wouldn't have clicked on this, anyway so this is my first multi-chapter story and I really really hope I get some reviews and everything, thank you if your reading, your the best! btw, Rebecca is not in this story. This story will most likely change its rating to M for later chapters ;) also (no flames please bad review make me tear up : )_

_- Emma _

* * *

_"Monsters are real ghosts are real to, they live inside of us and sometimes they win"_

_-Stephen King_

* * *

Life's really about choices, the choices that we make, the ones that make tears fall, make heartbreak, make grins grow wider, and make happiness bubble in our hearts, there are choices that are obvious, the ones that aren't. The ones that don't even seem like choices, and the ones that bubble in our brains like sizzling butter on a frying pan, that choices we make change us and change others, they bring some together and tear some apart. Choices define us in inerasable black ink, as if never to forget. And this story's about my choices, about my friend's choices, about my enemies' choices, about everyone's choices and how those choices became my life, and his life. Our life.

* * *

"So which one do you think?" Caroline asked me squinting her eyes at herself in the large mirror at Macys department store, as if she was trying to find a flaw in her perfect figure, there wasn't one.  
She twirled in the mirror looking at the blue fitted jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, but still managed to look conservative. She looked beautiful.

Andie looked up from her phone scanning her eyes over Caroline in the dress "I like the red one better" she said shrugging looking back down at her phone. Caroline pouted, "I like blue" she said looking at herself " I like blue better too Care" I said taking a small sip of coffee "Which one do you think Bonnie?" Caroline asked as Bonnie looked up from her own outfit to Caroline's, Bonnie pursed her lips deciding, "I like blue one better" she said looking down at herself self-consciously in comparison to Caroline.  
"Bonnie you look beautiful" I said quietly so Caroline couldn't hear but Bonnie could, her head snapped up and gave me a huge grin.

It's how its always been, since high school, Me, Caroline, Bonnie and Andie were always best friends, on the cheerleading team, at pep rallies, Lunch drama, family drama, when a crush developed on the new kid, through breakups, and graduation they were always together.  
Caroline was the head of the group. That just what it was. How it always was. Andie, Bonnie and me always had an understanding that it was necessary, Caroline needed the attention and power, and we were ok with that. But we made sure we stood up for each other when Caroline got out of hand.

"Ok I'm getting the blue and the red" Caroline smiled stepping back into her own jeans and blouse smiling.

Me, Andie and Caroline all teach at a kindergarten during the school year, we had finished high school last year and are heading to college in one year. All of us expect Bonnie decided that we didn't want to jump straight into collage after high school, we all wanted to get volunteer work on our applications for collage because it was more likely to get into collages in other states, and that's what we wanted, all of us to move somewhere we had never been before, get jobs and rent an apartment off campus together.

"I'm taking this one" Bonnie said smiling and winking as we both giggled.

Bonnie was different from the rest of us, she didn't know what she wanted to be; she was interested in history of witchcraft. The Salam which trails and ancient myths, all that fun stuff. (That's was she was majoring in) She went to school full time and lived with her dad, her dad: Rudy Hopkins was the philosophy teacher at the university. Almost every day they walked home together talking about their day, Bonnie loved her dad more than any of us combined; she grew up without a mom so her dad was always her rock, and her best friend.

They were cute.

Caroline had been on the hunt for a classy, conservative, fun, hot for our first field trip with the kids working at the school, claiming she needed to look her best if there happened to be any hot single guys at the kids pumpkin farm.  
Me, Andie and Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell her how utterly ridiculous that sounded so we just laughed and rolled her eyes at 'typical Caroline'.

I was going on my first feild trip with the kids tomarrow and I couldn't help but feel nervous, I mean first time acully leaving the school, with a bunch of kids in care.  
What if I lost a kid in the corn maze?  
What if a kid got run over by a tractor?  
What if I couldn't get one to stop running or something, lord knows how fast little kids are!?

The 'what ifs' bubbled in my stomach making it churn uncomfortably.

"Earth to Elena" Andie said waving her hand in front of my face, I realized that they were all at the door for the big handicap dressing room we always shared when we shopped here.  
I blinked and jumped up. Andie seemed to read my mind or something, as she put her arm around me leading me out of the room.

"Elena don't sweat it you'll to great tomorrow, the kids love you,they will listen" she said as Caroline and Bonnie percussed their jeans and shirts.**  
**  
I nodded at Andie she always knew what to say to make me feel better. Caroline babbled about jewelry and what I should wear claiming it had to be the perfect mix between classy but fun, as she ushered us all into her Range Rover that she got from her dad for Christmas. Caroline turned the radio on full blast as we flew through the streets towards my house to drop me off.

The car finally came to a stop in front of my house, and Caroline turned around to face me noticing that I was nervously tapping my finger on the cool leather of the seat Caroline's face turned into one of sympathy as she took in my nervous form and spoke softly

"Seriously babe, you'll be totally fine, now go and take a bath or something calm down, Andie and me will pick you up at 7;00 ok?" She asked sweetly, "Yep" I said the bath sounding fantastic in my head, and I got the tiniest bit excited about the warm water relaxing me.  
I jumped out of the car smiling at them.  
"See Ya" I yelled behind me as they drove away the speakers still blaring as you could hear their loud singing over the music I chucked at them being them.

* * *

I admired the house the as I always did when I walked up the steps, the light blue banisters on the front porch and old fold out chairs, a porch swing and dark brown and a round door with three windows that I could never reach being the shortest in the house.

I was the only girl in our family. Our family only consisting of my brothers, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah and me. That's the way I like it. They are my brothers I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Finn is the strictest, by far; ever since we were kids he's been the most serious. He was always at home doing extra credit homework, trying to find out ways to get his brothers out of trouble, reading the dictionary for pleasure. Cleaning the house; his cute toddler self-yelling through the halls about how 'He couldn't possibly work in the messy environment'.

As he got older he applied for internships and scholarships all the time trying to find programs to go to, (anything to get out of the house away from our parents). When he got to be older he saved up enough money to go to law school, he worked his butt off and finally became a lawyer, he quickly became one of the best environment lawyers in Chicago.

Finn was that brother that always kept everyone in order, sort of like the father of the family, yelled at Kol, Elijah and Klaus for being 'incredibly irresponsible and stupid' when they would stay out for a night, or has a contest of who could eat the most ice cream in 5 minutes.  
Finn was definitely the strictest but we all knew it was just because he was worried about us. And I loved him for that and a million more reasons.

Kol was definitely a troublemaker, mischievous, conniving rule breaker. (But I loved him all the same)  
Kol was funny. And when I say funny I mean hilarious, he had enough witty jokes and awful pick up lines to last him a lifetime. (and everyone else)

Kol had a cute little smirk that most girls found incredibly sexy and I always wondered how they couldn't see the trouble brewing behind it.

Kol was a heartbreaker; no doubt, he brought home different girls all the time. They always walked into the house practically dangling on his arm from holding it so much, I knew Kol tried to be discreet about it for me, tried to sneak through the back door, trying unsuccessfully to preserve my innocence, (But you can't really be so innocent when the walls are so thin, women walk out of the house practically limping and Kol comes down to breakfast with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Pfft...

As if I didn't know what they were doing, Finn would push Kol out of the kitchen at breakfast sometimes and, 'Talk' to his which usually included just yelling at his brother to be a little more discreet, and Kol coming up with so witty remark to come back with, while me, Klaus and Elijah just rolled our eyes.

Kol was definitely protective of me, like they all were. (Especially after our parents). He would watch me get into my car in the morning, and he would flat out tell me I couldn't wear things push me back in my room and demand that I change, the whole shabang. It was torturous and cute at the same time. But it was Kol and I loved him.

Klaus was maybe the most irresponsible, maybe the most hurt after everything that happened. He got heavily addicted to drugs. He started out with weed, just to get the high he said, he told us he just needed something good, something right in a wrong world, I never told him how much I wished that I could be his right. How all of us could. A family.

Apparently drugs made this life, a less shitty one. We thought it was only one in while, got high once a month or so, but we couldn't be more wrong.

He got high almost every other day without us ever knowing, I guess he decided that Weed wasn't enough after a couple months, not enough to numb the pain that lingered in his emotionally injured body, because he started heroin, he'd do almost anything to get a fix.

Get what he so desperately craved, and it scared me.

We didn't talk at that time, I avoided him around the house, and only spoke to him when spoken to, he didn't seem to notice that he was changing, that I didn't like the new him. Or he was too high to care.

Finn hated him at that time, so did Elijah and Kol, they yelled at him, screaming that 'Elena doesn't need to see this, your baby sister didn't need to see it! ' They screamed that, 'I shouldn't have to watch my brother destroy himself'. He just stared blankly at them. Like he didn't hear a thing.

One night Kol found Klaus in the corner shaking and sweating, having bad withdrawals. I peered through the doorway as all of my brothers sat around him telling him that if he didn't go to rehab and get dried out right then, they would make him move out, they told him he would lose me. That apparently woke him up because 8 weeks later he got home from rehab. Maybe that's what it was; it was him that came home not a shell to high to actually see straight.

That was a long time ago. He's better now, caring brother and all. He got a job at a car repair shop a couple blocks from home. Making some money to buy a new car he so desperately wanted.

Klaus was no doubt the most daring, and out of all of them hardly treated me like a baby he wasn't as protective as Kol, Elijah and Finn so I could get away with more stuff, such as going out really late with Caroline, Andie and Bonnie. He would cover for me. Its not like he didn't ask me a million questions before I left the house, but still.

Klaus let me have the most freedom and questioned my decisions the least, like he really, really trusted me, and I loved him for that.

And Elijah. Elijah. He was well mannered, well spoken the perfect gentlemen.  
None of us figured out why he was so proper with the way we were raised but he was.  
We were the closest in the house I think. He was just Elijah there's really no way to describe how much I love him, Its like he always just gets me, knows what I'm feeling and what to do to make it better, he just knew me the best, ever since we were kids he was always there after something left me sobbing. He used to sing to me almost every night when I was little. A sweet lullaby as he held me rocking me slowly in his arms, as I slowly fell asleep.

Elijah was protective just like all of my brothers, he wouldn't let me wear things, wouldn't let me go places, wouldn't let me go anywhere before letting him, or the brothers know.  
But I knew it was just because he had seen me suffer the most. Seen tear fall from my eyes like pelting rain, he had seen the pain I had been through and he would do anything in his power to make sure I never felt it again. I just loved him.

My brothers had always been the one thing in my life that had kept me together; helped me, taught me, and loved me.  
I would do anything for them just like they would do anything for me. Sure they were protective sure it was all sort all sorts annoying and sometimes drove me absolutely insane. All the rules and precautious.

But at the end of the day there was nothing more important than the bond of family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: OK, so if you read this fan fiction before I just updated it just now you should know that I changed the first chapter a bit, Elena is **not** a student **and** a intern kindgergraden teacher, she just took a year off and became a kindergarden intern. Okay, sorry if there is confustion. ANYWAY I really really really would love to have reviews, I was going to say really really _**want**_ reviews, but that soundered sort of mean and everyone would probly think I was a mean person and not review, thats why I said 'would like' (see what I did there :) of course you did; your all smart people! Hey, you know what smart people do? Review. Not to be pushy or anything :)

* * *

Now I'm rolling my windows down I love the wind, but I hate the sound

Your like a tattoo that I cant remove and

it feels good.

- (I would say who's that by, but I don't feel like being embarrassed today, so google it if you really care, which I have a feeling none of you do)

* * *

Elena

I don't know how my students could run for so long, I mean honestly, they were 5 year olds and they just keep going.

And going.

And going.

Keeping up with them is the hardest workout I've ever done.

Today was the day I took the kids to the pumpkin patch.

Awful field trip, just awful.

When I first got to school it was pretty bad, every kid was overly excited and could not calm down. Getting them on the bus and taking a head count was hard too, with all of them jumping and giggling and my mentor wasn't much of a help.

My mentors name is Gloria, you can tell she's a sweet woman she's maybe in her late forties and is definitely a little rough around the edges.

I've never really been good with disciplining the kids, so she kind of does that for me. The kids are scared of her mostly because when that women loses her temper it is not pretty, Her mocha skin turns lighter and redder and her eyes bug out like she's about to explode it scares me almost as much as my brother Finns and that's terrifying, I can't imagine what it does to the kids.

I can tell she kind of likes me but thinks I'm too gentle with the students. I can't help it though.

She just got a divorce that's all I really know about her personal life she's not a 'share our feelings' type. But I know its been hard on her and that's why she so distracted lately, always on her phone doing something, taking off time, or taking phone calls in the middle of a lesson.

Don't get me wrong I am so sorry for her and I hope she's a lot happier without her husband because from what I understand he was a major jerk.

I'm also glad in a way that she has a lot of stuff to do. It gives me more time with the kids something I'm always totally ecstatic for...except today.

I guess actually picking pumpkins was the worst part of the trip, there was maybe two miles of pumpkin patch and right when I said that class 213 should stay close by, so I could see them...

They took of running.

Gloria just laughed and then went right back to texting on her phone, as I ran after the kids.

By the end of the field trip I was sweating like crazy had a bit of a headache and was totally exhausted.

We had two stops on the way back to the school because the kids needed bathroom breaks (which was a nightmare all in itself) The first stop was at a rest station on the highway, and the second was supposed to be a BP gas station.

We were currently still on the bus and headed for the second stopping place. I was at the front of the bus with one of my students named Rebecca.

Rebecca was by far the sweetest little girl in the class she always hung by me because she was awfully shy. The other girls liked her well enough and all, I saw them invite her to play with them all the time but she always politely refused, and ran to me and gave me a hug. It was one of the saddest and cute things I had ever seen.

Right now she and i were looking at her princess coloring book her dad got her for her birthday, that she had competed the night before and brought it in just to show me. I was admiring a Cinderella one that was colored in pink instead of blue as she explained when she was about to color her brother Henrick came into her room and took the crayon, so she had to color with pink.

"Last stop" The bus driver bellowed which immediately had little kids yelling that they needed to 'pee first or else they would burst' I giggled quietly over little kid logic, this is why I became a teacher, kids ignorance and innocence was just fascinating, so pure. It was beautiful.

Gloria calmed the kids down and took a head count of all the students. I walked them in a line inside and had them line up at the bathrooms.

It was a long and painful process when finally everyone had gotten to use the restroom and we all walked in a line back to the bus.

Gloria took a head count again as Rebecca held some hand sanitizer out for me to use, I smiled big at her and took a more than generous amount as I swiped my forehead with the back of my hand from the sweat.

"Elena we have a problem" Gloria said turning to me with a look of terror as my stomach dropped and flipped.

A kid was misbehaving?

Someone threw up?

Not sitting down in their sat correctly?

"Liam isn't Here" She said frantically taking another head count

Oh god. Worse.

I rushed off the bus and into the gas station again stopping short right at the front part of the store, When I saw Liam and...

Electric blue eyes, I'm pretty sure my heart rate picked up significantly. The blue-eyed man was crouched down in front of Liam talking to him. He was a nice build, tall, very muscular, and had tattoos on his arms and peaking out from the top of his V-neck black shirt.

He was Beautiful.

Gosh, I lost a kid and all I can do is star like an idiot at a man at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Awful teacher.

Liam was staring at him taking in everything he was saying as the man with blue eyes looked like he was explaining something.

"You have to pick a place to hid it," The man said like Liam should know better or something. I wasn't really sure what they were talking about but I got a vibe that it wasn't good.

"And make sure there aren't video cameras around, you don't want to get caught that way trust me" Mr. Blue Eyes said with a sigh as he stood up and ruffed Liam's hair.

Oh god, it keeps getting worse Mr. blue eyes is teaching Liam to shoplift.

I rushed over to them that was DEFINITELY _not_ good, I immediately crouching down on the side of Liam.

"Oh god, Liam we were worried" I said still a little frantic. As I gave him a once over checking for damage.

Mr. blue eyes was staring down at me with a smirk. It was a mischievous smirk. A no good, very bad smirk like trouble was brewing in it, but I couldn't look away.

"Liam you can't just disappear like that, you have to tell someone where you are! You know that" I said exasperated taking his little hands in mine, as I finally tore my eyes from Mr. blue eyes mouth.

God that mouth.

"What were you even doing?" I questioned Liam tugging him A little away from the man with blue eyes, tattoos a smirk that looks like a sin all in itself. But there was something about him that made me feel oddly safe.

Weird.

I shook my thoughts from him focusing on Liam, which was just looking down guiltily.

"Liam I asked you a question" I said, trying to be stern but it came out somewhat weak and frantic. I already knew the answer to the question I was asking though.

Liam was trying to steal something, and Mr. blue eyes caught him, and was teaching him.

At least that's what it sounded like.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mikaelson" Liam said his eyes getting watery.

"Its just that Evie was talking about this candy she wanted and I wanted to get it for her, Because she's always nice to me and I should do something nice for her" he said now with tears on his cheeks as he held out his arms like he wanted to be picked up and hugged.

I melted. How can you get mad at a kid when he has reasoning like that? You can't.

I picked him up and wiped away his tears as he buried his face into my shirt, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I breathed I sigh of relief at not having totally lost him.

I turned around and Mr. Blue Eyes was still standing there leaning against one of those glass door refrigerators as he opened a can of monster energy and took a gulp.

I turned my fiery gaze on him and gave him my best glare. What the hell is with this guy! He was teaching a little **_kid_** how to shoplift for Christ sake!

"Were you telling a kindergartener how to shoplift? Do you have any idea how wrong that is!" I shouted at him shifting Liam in my arms.

He just smirked.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"Hey I was helping him out He could have been caught by someone else you know, someone less smart and ruggedly handsome...you're welcome" He said winking at me like this was all some huge favor he was doing for me.

Ugh!

Just then, Gloria came into the shop and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Liam safely in my arms.

"Thank God" she said immediately taking Liam from my arms and setting him on the ground as I explained the story to her. As I was telling her eyes bugged out and she became furious instantly. She took Liam's hand and started marching him off to the bus. I could tell Liam was going to get majorly yelled at.

"Gloria you should go easy on him, his heart was in the right place" I whispered to her, she looked like she was about to yell at me but then she backed down seeing the pleading look in my eyes and just nodded clearly not wanted to get in a fight right now.

I breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath 'thanking god' that nothing bad happened to Liam.

I opened my eyes and immediately saw blue ones staring back at me, which made me stumble back in surprise. Mr. blue eyes' arm saved me, from falling right on my butt and I turned bright red I'm sure;

He just smirked bigger.

His lips were really close to me and then I realized the position we were in, he had one arm around my back holding me to him the other was still holding that energy drink that he was drinking before.

I wonder if he paid for that I thought to myself as he brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip, still holding me to him.

I think I was paralyzed for a moment there because I can't feel any of my limbs.

"See something you Like, sweetheart?" he whispered really close as he cocked his head to the side and stared at my expression.

Oh gosh!

I jumped away from him and took two steps back from him as he chuckled. His sparkling eyes were looking me up and down, giving me an appreciative look.

"N-no" I said remembering the question, as I gave him a stone cold glare.

"Of course not " he smiled sarcastically winking again drawing my attention to his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. MY god they were like mini oceans. He noticed me get distracted again and chuckled low and deep. It made my cheeks flush even more, than they previously were. Damn him.

"I'm Damon." he said stepping closer to me reminding me a predator prey.

I stepped back but he just took two quick steps forward until he was looking down at me due to our height difference.

"Ms. Mikaelson, its nice to meet you" he said in a positively sinful voice.

Wait...how did he know my name?

Oh, Liam.

"Its Elena" I snapped, his eyes widened at my sassiness but if anything his smirk just grew and he looked like he was trying to hold in another one of his deep chuckles.

"Damon man, what the hell you said you just needed a drink Me and Jer are bored as all hell, and your cars fucking stuffy" a man barged in the gas station yell-talking. He looked a little like Damon he had a big rose tattooed on his arm and was a little less built then Damon, had brown instead of black hair and had green eyes instead of blue but still incredibly good looking.

He stopped his rant when he spotted me.

"Hello there" he said to me moving so I could shake his hand. I didn't hold my hand out. So he just took it anyway...and kissed it. Okay kind of weird.

"I'm Stefan" he said smiling at me and looking me up and down just as Damon had done.

Damon glared at him. Double weird.

Okay enough of this.

"Who might you be?" Stefan asked me sweetly, his hand still holding mine for some reason.

"Not interested" I snapped at Stefan, finding it hard to _not_ look at Damon for some reason.

"I hate that name" Stefan pouted at me.

Suddenly Damon took Stefan's hand and twisted it, so he let out a little sound of pain, and glared at Damon with intensity.

I looked at both of them, shook my head and started to walk out of the gas station shop.

These two were _trouble_ I could feel it.

"I will see you around '_Lena_' " Damon called after me. Like he was sure of it.

Like he would _make_ sure of it. The thought sent shivers up my spine

Wait '_Lena_' ?

I turned around and glared daggers at him "its Elena" I snapped again. What was wrong with him? I know that he knows I said ELENA.

"I like '_Lena_' better "

He just waved his hand in a dismissive motion as I sputtered about to yell at him. He winked exaggeratedly at me as I jogged on the bus and told the bus driver to go ahead and leave this place. I settled down next to Rebecca again as she just resumed talking to me about her coloring book.

Damon watched me drive away on the bus smirking.

There was something about him that couldn't quite put my finger on.

He seemed I don't know...

Dangerous?

Yeah, dangerous.

But safe.

Protective

That didn't even make sense. My thought were consumed by the blue eyed man as Rebecca continued to chatter away about using purple instead of red for Ariel's hair in her coloring book.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rebecca" I said as she hugged me goodbye and skipped along holding her fathers hand.

"Well that's all of em" Gloria said looking around the empty room for any more kids. None. She sighed and started packing up her stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Gloria waved as she walked out the door and headed home.

The very next second Caroline and Andie walked through the classroom door giving me a sympathetic look at my messed up clothes and my body looking like I just got survived in the wilderness for a week.

"Whew, look at you, so glad I didn't have to take my class to the pumpkin farm" Caroline said smiling as she sat down on one of the mini chairs in front of my desk.

"Care you're going to have to take your class in like two days, trust me you can't get out of it, I've tried" I told her as she sighed.

"I have to take my class tomorrow, so dreading it, I even asked Creepy Mike from the office and he wouldn't even do it for me" Andie pouted and picked at her nail polish.

'Creepy Mike from the office' is well...creepy, its not really anything he says, he just is he kind of just has that vibe about him. Like standing an inch to close, or spacing out while looking at you, smiling with all of his yellow teeth on display. Its not anything major but he's gotten progressively more creepy in the past couple weeks, he works in the office but he subs sometimes for teachers when someone is absent.

I Sluggishly gathered all my stuff as Caroline stood up from the mini chair and dangled her keys around her pointer finger while heading for the door.

"I just got to get my stuff real quick and then we'll get out of here okay?" she asked not waiting for a response as she dashed out off the room.

I wondered if I should tell Caroline and Andie about Damon and my infureating interaction with him, but I decided against it.

It didn't mean anything why should I tell people about it? Right?

Yes.

Maybe.

Me and Andie made our way out into the faculty parking lot, Andie chatting about how she had been putting off doing her laundry for almost a month, and how she had resorted to using her bathing suit bottoms as panties. And for some reason that was the funniest thing ever at the moment because Me and Andie both burst out laughing as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Our full out laughing eventually died down to chuckles as Caroline approached the car eying us like we were crazy.

"What was so funny? I saw you to laughing like idiots from the door." Caroline asked as we all stuffed out bags in the trunk, in a second Caroline's question was forgotten as me and Andie shouted 'shotgun' at the same time.

We looked at each other before racing to the front seat seeing who could get there first.

Me, Andie and Bonnie always did this it was actually quite weird we all thought about it at the same time and yelled and then raced.

Andie was sort of the champion because she had no problem pushing one of us to the ground if she really wanted the front seat that day.

But today I beat her, I stuck my tongue out at her, in a childish motion as she glared and hopped into the back.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. Not knowing what it was like having to fight for it because she was always the driver seeing as it was her car.

The ride home was filled with talking about some of the kids in our class's troubles and funny moments.

In Caroline's class there was these two kids Owen and Katie they had like kindergarten crushes and all of us thought it was the cutest thing was always doing these things for Katie, like buying extra Jell-O for her at the lunch line because her parents always packed her healthy stuff. Or he would draw pictures of the two of them, her in a wedding dress and him still in his jeans and a t-shirt. It was adorable, he was the only boy in her class wasn't totally grossed out by girls.

The relationship wasn't one sided either, Katie always was helping him with his math problems that they handed out, and the whole time she was explaining something Owen would just be looking at her, so eventually she would just give up and do the problem for him (something Caroline talked to them about) Caroline also said that one day she had a spelling bee and the prize was a pack of colorful pencils and Owen won and gave all of his pencils to Katie immediately after they were handed out to him.

By far the cutest thing I ever heard.

Caroline dropped me off first because my house was closer than Andie's was from the school.

"See Ya Elena, pick you up tomorrow?" she asked and before I could say that Elijah was going to take me she drove away screaming she 'loved this song' as 'take a walk' blasted through the speakers. I just rolled my eyes as I walked up the front stairs to my house.

* * *

As soon as I walked in shouts attacked my ears, making my headache emerge again. Figures

"No you broke it!" Kol said pointing his finger accusingly at Klaus,

"Um No! That's most definitely not what happened, you took it from my hands and I tried to take it back BECAUSE ITS MINE" Klaus shouted heading for the steps.

"Oh really its yours? Well I th-" Kol started, before I interrupted his rant.

"Guys what the heck is going on" I said setting my bags down by the door and dropping my house key into the glass bowl where we all kept all of the keys.

All of my brothers attentions quickly snapped to me, Finn was standing by the staircase eating chips watching the whole argument go down with a shake of his head and a slight smile that you wouldn't be able to see, unless you were close enough.

Elijah was standing somewhat between Kol and Klaus holding his hands up in a stop motion. And Klaus was at the bottom of the steps. Kol was holding a broken game controller in his hands.

Oh game controller I should have known these arguments happen almost every week.

Elijah was the first to respond to my question as he swiftly walked towards me giving me a small kiss on the cheek, as he gave the usual report on the broken controller. Just what I needed today, I sarcastically said in my mind.

"Hey you don't look so great Elena" Finn said setting the chips down on the flat banister as he approached me and wiped some dirt from the pumpkin farm off my arm. I mumbled a 'thank you' as I went to sit down on the comfy couch

Yeah, that sounded good; a couch.

"Bad field trip?" Kol questioned. He had no idea.

They all sat next to me as I told them about my very stressful day.

I was debating telling them about Damon and Stefan but decided not to, if I knew them at all they would search the whole world until they found him and had one of their 'serious talks' with him.

Not a good idea.

All throughout the story they made sounds of displeasure from what I had gone through, while Kol chuckled as I told him about some of the kids hassling me and Owen running away to steal something for a girl, I glared a little at him, he obviously didn't understand.

We all sat for a little enjoying the peaceful quiet until someone had to bring up that damn controller, and the bickering started again. Even though my headache was now fully there, it was moments like these when I was overly glad for my family.

My feet were on Klaus lap as I took up the whole center couch so Elijah Finn and Kol had to take the two love seats surrounding it.

"Well I should go make dinner" I said with I sigh as I got up. I really didn't mind making dinner really.

All of my brothers were absolutely helpless in the kitchen I think Finn and Elijah are the only ones who even know how to boil water.

Okay that's somewhat of an exaggeration; they know the basics but its just better if I cook.

Way better.

"Elena we will just order a pizza you look to tired to cook tonight" Finn said from the farthest seat in the room as he looked at me with concern I smiled at him.

"Could you guys? I'm sorry, I just really want to take a shower and sleep for like ever" I said rubbing my eyes as i stood all the way from the couch.

"Of course" they all said in unison as I smiled gratefully before heading upstairs to take a shower, take an aspirin for my headache and get under my warm comforter and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

After my shower Kol brought up my pizza and talked to me for a bit as we both ate. He eventually left with both of our plates kissing me on the forehead as he wished me a goodnight and gave me a little smile as I snuggled into my warm bed.

Almost every night one of them would come in and wish me a goodnight; kiss my cheek or forehead. It was a nice comfort and usually made me fall asleep soon after but right now for some reason I couldn't get my mind of Mr. blue eyes...

Damon.

I fell asleep smiling for some reason.

.


End file.
